Historias Ocultas
by DyC Snape
Summary: una pareja se encuentra besandose a la orila del lago. sera acaso ese el ultimo que se den? "un brujo puro no deveria manchar su sangre juntandose con esos sangre sucia" resuena en la cabeza de Snape mientras lo ignora completamente. SS.LP REVIEWS!
1. HO1

N/A: hola!!!!! Somos Dany y Carola, este es nuestro primer fic y esperamos de todo corazon que les guste. Dejen reviews!!! Los personajes y eso no nos pertenecen así es que porfa no nos demanden ^_^  
  
HISTORIAS OCULTAS Capitulo 1: peleas, confesiones y problemas  
  
En el internado de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, habían unos chicos llamados "los merodeadores" eran los chicos más rebeldes de todo el colegio, pertenecían a Gryffindor. Siempre estaban metidos en algo. Todos cumplían los 17 este año.  
  
Un día se escuchaban gritos en el patio, cerca del lago. Esta vez el problema era con Severus Snape, un chico de nariz ganchuda, pelo grasiento y fanático de D.C.L.A.O y pociones. James Potter (uno de los merodeadores) tenía a Snape de cabeza y sin pantalones. Una broma que a muchos les pareció buena, aunque una persona se oponía... Lily Evans, una joven pelirroja y de ojos verdes.  
  
De entre todas las voces de la gente que estaba en el patio, la que más se escuchaba era la de Lily, que estaba en contra de lo que estaba ocurriendo -James, déjalo, eres un insensible, no le hagas eso. Te burlas de la gente sólo por ser diferente a ti- le gritó indignada.  
  
-Bueno si es lo que quieres...- James hizo una mueca- pero con una condición.... Si me consigues una cita con tu hermana Petunia- pronunció el nombre como disfrutando de cada letra. Lily puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-está bien.  
  
*********************************** ***********************************  
  
-Gracias sangre sucia,- dijo Snape sonrojado y humillado después de la escena en el lago- pero no necesito nadie que me defienda. Yo podía solo con esos idiotas.  
  
-Yo te estaba ayudando nada más,- le respondió Lily en tono de disculpa- ya que no soporto como ésos tratan a otras personas.  
  
¡¿Puedes entenderlo?! ¡¡¡Eres una sangre sucia!!! Yo tengo una familia que honrar, y que me vean con una como tú defendiéndome, es manchar mi nombre- dijo tiritando de rabia.  
  
-Te pido que no me digas más sangre sucia- le respondió Lily, con la cabeza gacha, con tono ofendido.  
  
-Ese es el punto. Eres una sangre sucia. Y ese Potter... un infeliz, pero me las va a pagar.  
  
-No te lo voy a permitir, ni tu ni el se van a matar, ¿entendido?- le dijo con renovada confianza.  
  
************************************ **********************************  
  
-¡¡Remus!! ¿Viste a Lily discutiendo con James hace un rato?, hubieses visto la cara que puso, jamás se imaginó que ella lo pudiera defender.  
  
-Jajajaja, no te creo Sirius- le respondió éste con una sonrisa-, yo pensé que ella no tenía las agallas.  
  
-Pero yo no venia a contarte esto. – Dijo Sirius, poniéndose serio y mirando sus zapatos- Yo venia por otra cosa- se sonrojó- Para contarte que estoy sintiendo cosas por una persona...  
  
-Yaaaaaaaa!, ¿por quien?, jajajajaja, pensé que tu serias el ultimo de nosotros...  
  
-Es en serio yo venía a pedirte consejos- dijo aún mas rojo de lo que estaba.  
  
-No soy muy experto en el tema, pero tienes que ser simpático con esa persona e invitarla a salir.  
  
-gracias Remus- estuvieron un tiempo en silencio, en el que Sirius decidía que hacer- Ahora otra pregunta... ¿Quisieras salir conmigo este sábado a Hogsmeade?  
  
-¿¿¿¿Que???? O sea yo soy...- se puso rojo y después molesto- jajajajaja- rió sarcásticamente- que buena la broma- luego, poniéndose triste continuó- te viniste a burlar de mí. Tú sabes lo que soy... creí que éramos amigos.  
  
-No...- susurró Sirius en tono ofendido- es en serio... últimamente he sentido ciertas cosas por ti....  
  
-O sea tú, un Black diciéndome eso –puso cara de excepción- espera a que sepa tu familia...  
  
-Tú sabes que ya no soy parte de esa familia.  
  
-Buen punto...- se quedaron en silencio- ¿sigue en pie la invitación? Porque acepto.  
  
-Bacán, entonces el sábado los 2. ¿Ahora me das un besito?  
  
-No te adelantes mi querido "amigo"- le respondió Remus poniendo cara de pícaro.  
  
-Bueno, pero te lo voy a cobrar aunque sea así de pequeñito- le dijo haciendo con las maños el tamaño.  
  
******************************* ***************************************  
  
-¡Hey!, ¡Severus!- Snape se volvió lentamente para enfrentar a Lucius- vi lo que ocurrió, y tus calzoncillos de Barney combinaban perfectamente con la escena- dijo éste riendo sarcásticamente- yo que tú no lo permitiría. Y esa Lily...- puso cara de risa- defendiéndote todo el tiempo... está demás decir que esta loca por ti,- continuó con cara de asco- aunque definitivamente ella impuso moda en la edad de piedra, esos pantalones con los que andaba, ¿te fijaste?, ese color ya no se usa, ¿y esa capa negra entera?, toda monótona,- afirmó con cara de lástima- por lo menos yo a la mía le puse unos bordados verde limón, para que combinaran con mi bufanda.  
  
-Mi querido Lucius, siempre tan simpático,-le respondió Snape con desgano- pero en realidad yo dejé que James me hiciera eso, sólo para que Lily me defendiera- terminó con tono sarcástico.  
  
-Eres muy mentiroso- dijo Lucius después de un rato, captando el mensaje.  
  
-Me descubriste- dijo Snape simplemente, escabulléndose por el pasadillo que llevaba a la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
-Es que si tuvieras una varita más llamativa, nadie te hubiese hecho nada,- sacó su varita con orgullo- mira la mía, el otro día le hice estas decoraciones en fucsia, y el pompón que ves en la punta es lo más chic del momento, en cambio la tuya esta "out".  
  
-tienes razón,-contestó siguiéndole la corriente- pero ahora me tengo que ir.-dijo cerrándole la puerta de su dormitorio en la cara.  
  
-Bueno pero antes dime como me quedan estos pantalones de cuero ajustados que me mando mi mamá de regalo de Navidad.- le gritó mientras forcejeaba para que Severus no cerrara la puerta- ...madre es la mejor mujer del mundo...  
  
**************************************** ******************************  
  
En la casa de la familia Evans:  
  
-Petunia, tu hermana te envió una carta desde su colegio- le gritó la señora Evans a su hija desde la cocina.  
  
- otra vez esa anormal con sus lechuzas- pensó para si misma, saliendo de su dormitorio a buscar la correspondencia- ¿que quiere ahora?- tomó la carta y se fue a su pieza, una vez allí abrió la carta.  
  
"Querida Petunia: Tú que alegabas que estabas tan sola, bueno yo te tengo la solución, te conseguí pareja, es un chico fascinante, es molestoso, le gusta humillar a la gente, no tiene respeto por nada ni por nadie, siempre esta metido en problemas, sus amigos son unas mulas y todos le temen, tiene algunos parecidos a ti, y creo que son tal para cual. Y lo encuentro mejor que ese Dursley Este chico maravilloso del que te hablo se llama James Potter, que te vio una vez en el andén 9 y ¾ y quedó fascinado de tu horrible cabello maltratado, de tu cuerpo y tu forma de ser, Este chico es lindo y esta interesado de que salgan juntos, así que respóndele lo antes posible.  
  
Te quiere lo más que puede, tu hermana, Lily.  
  
PD: el chico Potter tiene 17 años, y todos sus amigos son gays.  
  
PD2: diles a papá y a mamá que los quiero y los compadezco de tener como hija a una estúpida.  
  
PD3: no creas eso que te digo de que eres la vergüenza de la familia (¿te sientes mejor con mi mentira?).  
Lily.  
  
Hogwarts.  
  
Esa mañana Lily desayunaba tranquilamente en el gran salón, cuando una lechuza dejó una carta en su sémola. Ella la abrió, suponiendo quién la mandaba. Esta decía:  
  
Querida hermana Lily:  
Te cuento que tengo intenciones de conocer a ese anormal, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? Ah, Johnes. Bueno lo que me motiva a conocerlo es que se que tú tratas a las personas bellas como monstruos. ¿Perdón me dijiste "horrible" en la carta? No se si te has mirado al espejo, ¿todavía no entiendes porque ese tal Severus Snape no te mira?, te recomiendo que nunca te enamores, porque vas a llorar penas de amor toda la vida, mientras que tu hermana va a tener amantes para regalar. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, no?, es que no se si algo tan complejo podrá ser decodificado por tu cerebro anormal. También te quiero acordar que eso de que tu dices que soy la vergüenza de la familia, es mentira, porque es que están contentos de que tu seas una anormal, no como yo. Yo ni intento quererte  
Petunia Evans.  
  
PD: saludos de mamá y papá  
  
Lily guardó la carta en su bolsillo, ya se le había arruinado el día, y James se acercaba a la mesa. Este se sentó muy cerca suyo y con entusiasmo en su vos le preguntó si tenía noticias acerca de Petunia.  
  
De repente de la mesa de profesores se escuchó un murmullo y Dumbledore se paró de su silla y dio un anuncio...  
  
-"El baile de navidad de este año será el mejor de todos los tiempos- dijo Dumbledore con orgullo en su voz- será una fiesta de disfraces, pero no de las convencionales, éste año todos vendrán vestidos de...... ¡¡¡GALLINA!!!- Todo el colegio quedó perplejo ante esto. Algunos se imaginaban a McGonagall y no podían evitar un ataque de risa seguro.  
  
James miró a Lily y ella lo imitó, la miró románticamente y ella lo miró asustada, el se acercó y faltaban sólo unos centímetros para que ambas bocas se tocaran. El nerviosismo de Lily era tal que temblaba entera, James cada vez se acercaba más, mientras Lupin y Sirius veían divertidos la escena. James se acercaba cada vez más, solo faltaban 20 escasos milímetros, cuando James empezó a cacarear y aletear, divertido con el asombro de Lily (N/A es que nadie puede llegar a ser tan jote y mata- pasiones) y las risas de sus compañeros.  
  
Lily para animarse se dijo así misma,- no puede ser peor.  
  
Eso bastó, ¿para que había hablado? Apareció Peeves (el polstergeist del colegio) y empezó a tirar bombas de agua y una le cayó a ella en la cabeza y se tuvo que cambiar entera.  
  
********************************** ************************************  
  
Cada vez se acercaba más el baile de navidad y nadie quería imaginárselo, pero lo bueno de eso es que también se acercaba una semana de vacaciones, donde muchos se irían a sus casas y otros se quedarían junto a algunos de sus amigos. Los merodeadores se quedaban, no podían evitar no hacer alguna travesura durante un periodo tan largo. Eso le molestaba mucho a Lily, ya que había pensado que se libraría de ellos por lo menos unos días, pero aunque la echaran al bosque prohibido, ella no se iría a su casa por una simple razón: su hermana.  
  
Esa noche seria el baile de navidad, y Lily se dio cuenta que aun no tenía el traje, así que pidió permiso a la profesora McGonagall y fue a Hogsmeade. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, luego salió apurada del local y se puso su chaqueta y entró a una tienda de ropa, y encontró un disfraz de gallina muggle era grande y algo holgado, lo cual le gustó más, ya que no tendría que mostrar su figura.  
  
Llegó a la sala común con satisfacción, entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama y se durmió al instante.  
  
Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de la hora, faltaban 30 minutos para que empezara el baile, con horror se dio cuenta que no tenía pareja, ya que su amigo Frank Longbottom ya había conseguido pareja y ella no era muy popular en el colegio, que digamos, y ningún chico se había molestado en notar que ella era una MUJER, se colocó el disfraz y bajó corriendo, rogando por que Severus se encontrara de buen humor como para acompañarla. Ella estaba más que segura de que él estaría libre, siempre había dicho que los bailes eran una porquería, y el hecho de que tuvieran que ir disfrazado de gallina, lo hacía aún más imposible. Se dirigió corriendo a la sala común de Slytherin, una vez allí tubo la suerte de que justo se topó con Blaize saliendo de ésta.  
  
-mi gran amigo Francis- le dijo a éste.  
  
-¡hola Lily!- le respondió con entusiasmo. Aunque popularmente no era conocido, ella y Francis habían sido amigos desde el primer día en el expreso de Hogwarts.  
  
-necesito pedirte un gran favor- le dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.  
  
-lo que sea por mi gran Lily- le respondió con una sonrisa y una reverencia que casi lo tira al suelo por culpa del disfraz.  
  
-necesito que le pidas a Severus que salga, o que me dejes entrar, tengo que hablar con él.- Francis la miró preocupado.  
  
-tu sabes como es Snape, tiene esa habilidad de herir a la gente con lo que dice, pero tu sabes que no lo dice en serio Lily.  
  
-no, no... no es por eso. Le vengo a pedir que sea mi pareja en el baile.- Frans soltó una carcajada, Lily lo miró fastidiada... ¿Cómo si no hubiera pensado que era ridículo si quiera preguntar?  
  
-jaja... y tu... crees... ¡¡jajaja!!... jamás va a aceptar... menos como gallina, jajaja...  
  
-no te estoy pidiendo que tu lo convenzas ni tu opinión, solo que me dejes hablar con él.  
  
-de...jajajaja... acuerdo... lo voy a llamar.- y desapareció detrás del muro- puerta. Alrededor de unos siete minutos después, apareció Francis arrastrando a Snape, mientras éste forcejeaba por volver a su pieza.- aquí lo tienes. Todo tuyo...- soltó a Snape y entró de nuevo.  
  
-no.- respondió Snape antes de que Lily si quiera pudiera pronunciar sonido.  
  
-¡ni siquiera te he preguntado!- exclamó esta.  
  
-no me importa, sea lo que sea, mi respuesta es no- dijo terminando de alisar su ropa.  
  
-vamos Sevvie...-le rogó mientras ponía la cara de pena más conmovedora que podía.  
  
-¡¡no me llames Sevvie!!  
  
-vamos Severus...  
  
-no.  
  
-Porfa...  
  
-no.  
  
-¡pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss!- Snape evitaba mirar a Lily, pero esta le agarró la cara y lo forzó a mirar la suya de cachorrito triste.  
  
-¡¡¡ahhhhhh!!! Está bien, está bien... voy, pero ni cagando me pongo ese estúpido disfraz de pollo...  
  
.¡¡Sí!!- gritó ella, agarrándolo por el brazo y dirigiéndose al comedor, tirándolo más que guiándolo.  
  
Al entrar al gran salón se fijó que la mayoría ya estaba ubicada en su lugar. Estaba muy cansada ya que había corrido mucho y más encima había tenido que arrastrar a Snape todo el camino. Al entrar su estado cambio completamente, los jadeos se convirtieron unas sonoras carcajadas. No podía acostumbrarse a ver a todos sus profesores vestidos de pollos, sin embargo el más original era el de Dumbledore. Era una gallina bastante flaca color gris y con una cresta que cambiaba de color, y cada 10 minutos cacareaba y salía un huevo.  
  
Pero lo que más disfrutó fue cuando vio a los merodeadores, que vestían todos de gallinas negras y estaban enfurecidos y rojos de la vergüenza... Severus no pudo evitar reírse.  
  
**************************** Flash back ********************************  
  
Se encontraban Sirius, James y Remus jugando snap explosivo cuando llego Peter  
  
-Amigos no saben lo que pasó, ¡iré al baile con Jenny, la chica Ravenclaw!  
  
-Chicos...- exclamó James con cierta seriedad- nosotros ninguno tiene pareja... estuvimos tan entretenidos en despreciara todas las chicas, que no aceptamos a nadie, ¿¿¿¿que haremos????  
  
-No se preocupen- los tranquilizó Peter con aires de superioridad- Jenny tiene 3 amigas más.  
  
-Remus, ¿no crees que se vería mal si vamos nosotros juntos?-inquirió Sirius.  
  
-sí... tienes razón amigo, esta noche tendremos que mantenernos alejados...- respondió con tristeza.  
  
Los merodeadores fueron a la nieve a divertirse un rato. En eso llegaron Jenny y las chicas.  
  
-Hola- dijeron estas, y cada una se acercó a un hombre.  
  
James miraba perplejo a Sirius que estaba por montar una escena, al ver que una de las chicas se le acercaba peligrosamente a Lunático. Remus que también notó esto por lo que se acercó a su amigo.  
  
-Sirius- susurró en tono un tanto cariñoso- creo que deberías aguantar, tú sabes que yo no me enrollaría con ninguna chica, por dos motivos: 1 por lo que soy, y 2 por ti. Al decir esto Lunático se sonrojó, Sirius por respuesta sólo se miró los pies.  
  
En eso las chicas los llamaron para que se unieran a la conversación, que estaba muy animada, sobretodo por parte de James que le había tocado la más linda del grupo.  
  
Una de las 4 se sobresaltó y exclamó: -¡¡Chicas!! No les hemos dado la sorpresa a los chicos. -Mmmm- contestaron las demás.  
  
La más cercana a James realizó el conjuro Accio y llegó volando hasta sus manos, una bolsa más bien grande. La abrió y todas se acercaron, cada una tomó algo entre sus manos, se dirigieron a su chico y les entregaron los paquetes, eran trajes de gallinas negras, todos guales. Los chicos, que cada uno tenía una idea más loca que el otro, miraron con cara de asco.  
  
-...pero nosotros ya nos hemos hecho nuestros trajes...  
  
-Es que nosotras queremos que estén los 4 iguales para reconocerlos a la distancia- Y así se fueron los merodeadores abatidos a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
************************* Fin Flash back*********************************  
  
-Acérquense- llamó Canuto a sus amigos, éste les entregó una poción de aspecto raro, los 3 amigos le preguntaron de qué se trataba.  
  
-Es una poción para que el que la beba cante y baile de la forma más ridícula, y aquí hay sólo para 1 persona.- todos rieron malignamente.  
  
Los 4 se dirigieron a la cocina y sirvieron en una copa toda la poción. Luego volvieron a sus respectivos lugares esperando los sucesos.  
  
A los 5 minutos se escuchó un grito y vieron a Lily cantando, bailando y al mismo tiempo vomitando, Snape la miraba atónito.  
  
-Así que ella fue la suertuda-comentó James sarcásticamente-...que lástima, le podría haber tocado a Snape, habría sido más gracioso...- en eso Lily se desmayó, Severus la alcanzó a agarrar antes de que tocara el suelo y llamó a la profesora McGonagall que estaba conversando animadamente con Dumbledore. Ambos profesores se voltearon y vieron horrorizados la escena. Llegaron corriendo donde ella y Severus estaba y lo ayudaron a llevar a la chica a la enfermería.  
  
-el ponche tenía algo- dijo Snape mientras ayudaba a ponerla en una camilla- justo después de que lo bebió, empezó a bailar y vomitar...-Al oír eso Pomfrey se enojó.  
  
-Esta niña esta intoxicada- dijo en tono reprobatorio- seguro que algún el graciosito le dio la poción mal hecha. La chica ya evacuó toda la poción al vomitar, pero ahora está sin energía, no sé cuando despertará, pero si la chica no hubiese vomitado seguramente no estaría más...  
  
******************** En la sala común de Gryffindor*************************  
  
-¿Vieron la cara que puso?- comentó Peter en un tono burlón- que asco y ese Snape no lo hacía nada de mal... -Pero parecía que el único que estaba atento a lo que decía era Cornamenta, ya que canuto y Lunático estaban muy ocupados en lo suyo.  
  
-Remus, te aseguro que lo paso mil veces mejor contigo que con esa chiquilla- dijo en un tono muy convincente Sirius.  
  
-Sí lo sé mi querido, sí lo sé, lo único bueno que tenía esa chica era su trasero... Calma, clama Sirius, era una broma- dijo muy sincero al ver la cara que ponía este.  
  
Se abrió la puerta de la sala común y entró la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Con un tono más bien duro gritó:  
  
- Potter, Petigrew, Lupin y Black, vengan con migo inmediatamente al despacho del profesor Dumbledore... No sé en que estarían pensando, pero lo que hicieron casi mata a la chica.  
  
-Ups...-exclamó James en tono un tanto preocupado- ...estamos en problemas amigos...-y mas burlonamente siguió- por su culpa casi pierdo mi cita con Petunia.  
  
-Buena po- correspondió Sirius- tanto que te importó lo que podría pasarle a la chica cuando pusimos el veneno.  
  
Sirius tiene razón- siguió Lupin- nunca pensamos en las consecuencias...  
  
El único que no hablaba era Peter, que pensaba lo enojada que estaba Jenny cuando vio lo que hicieron.  
  
**********************En el despacho de Dumbledore***********************  
  
Siéntense-demandó el director con un tono un poco mas frío de lo habitual- lamento tener que informarles de la gravedad del asunto- más serio aún continuó- si la chica no hubiese vomitado, habría muerto.- Un tanto triste siguió- Ya mandamos una lechuza a cada una de sus familias en la que informamos lo ocurrido. Además de su suspensión por un mes,- y, con un dejo de decepción, prosiguió- si algo así se vuelve a repetir, lamento informarles que serán expulsados y si eso ocurre les romperán las varitas.- con la voz un poco más cálida dijo- y se lo que eso significa para ustedes- guiño el ojo con un tono de picardía.  
  
Los 4 se miraron y gritaron:  
  
- ¡¡¡SUSPENSIÓN!!! no puede ser, -se miraron preocupados, nunca habían llegado a tal punto de travesura. Y además, sus familias los harían pagar por lo que habían hecho....  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Y que tal?? Dejen reviews!! Vamos a tratar de subir el proximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible. ^_^. 


	2. HO2

!!!!!! Aki sta el 2º Cáp!!!!  
  
Muxas gracias x los reviews!!!!!!  
  
Los personajes siguen sin ser nuestros. Revews!!!!! ^_^  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Lily se acercó sigilosamente al joven de pelo azabache que estaba sumergido en un voluminoso libro de pociones que, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, había sacado de la sección prohibida y lo mantenía oculto bajo la carátula de otro. Lily sabía todo esto muy bien, ya que lo había visto hacerlo un millar de veces. Ahora ella estaba a cinco centímetros de él, se asomó por encima del hombro y le sopló en la oreja.  
  
-¡¡¡ah!!!- Snape había quedado prácticamente estampado en el techo de la biblioteca del susto- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó fastidiado agarrándose el pecho en el sector del corazón.  
  
-¿para verte estampado en el techo?- le respondió la pelirroja con una risita- ¿sabes? Deberías comprarte el libro si tanto te gusta, el día que te pillen te van a dar una hermosa detención con Filch.  
  
-eso hice- dijo con tono de superioridad- sólo estoy esperando a que me llegue, lo compré la semana pasada.  
  
-y se demoran una semana en entregártelo?- dijo extrañada.  
  
-es que lo tuve que mandar a pedir a Francia, acá no tenían...  
  
-ah... oye, pero yo no vine acá para darte un infarto,- Snape la miró con cara de "¿a no?" – vine a darte las gracias por lo del otro día en el baile...  
  
-no es nada, pero realmente creo que deberías elegir mejor a tus amigos, te podrían haber matado...  
  
-sí, lo sé. Mi mamá me mando una carta diciendo que si prefería que me cambiara de escuela...  
  
-¡¿te vas a ir?!- exclamó Snape, antes de si quiera pensarlo, con cara de espanto. Lily se quedó mirándolo con una expresión tierna.  
  
-no... no lo se aún. No creo- dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de Snape- pero mi mamá dijo que si eso volvía a pasar me iba a sacar quisiera o no...  
  
-entonces hay que enseñarles a esos idiotas una lección, no puede ser que te tengas que cambiar de escuela por culpa de unos weones sin cerebro.- por primera vez desde que eran amigos, Lily no tuvo nada que responder para defender a los merodeadores. Entonces de súbito se puso a llorar.  
  
-¿qu- que? ¿Que haces?- le preguntó Snape horrorizado. -e-e-e-es qu-qu-que y-y-y-yo c-c-c-reí qu-que e-eran m-mis a-am-am buahhhhh!!!!- trató de contestarle Lily, Snape la abrazó y le dio golpecitos en la espalda torpemente. Sólo consiguió que ella llorara aún más fuerte, luego de súbito, le empezó a pegar con toda la rabia que podía expresar, poco le faltó para que le volara un diente a Sev.  
  
***** *****  
  
-¿tu crees que nuestros papás nos vallan a castigar?- preguntó Peter, mientras estaban los cuatro merodeadores en la sala común de Gryffindor jugando una partida de ajedrez.  
  
-no creo... yo cacho que los míos ni si quiera recuerdan que tienen un hijo llamado Sirius... es todo sobre el perfecto de mi hermano... (A/N: no me acuerdo del nombre ^_^U)  
  
-m... yo les quería decir que si me muero mi osito de peluche porfa mándenselo a Petunia- todos se quedaron mirando a jame perplejos.  
  
-no me digas que todavía duermes con esa cosa...- exclamó Sirius.  
  
-sí... sobre todo desde que lo tiramos por el WC para que dejaras de hacer el ridículo...- continuó Peter.  
  
-si me acuerdo de eso... no saben lo que me costó recuperarlo... y sacarle el olor...- todos hicieron un gesto de asco.  
  
**********flash back*********  
  
-vamos, apúrense, callados o se va a despertar... - Lupin, Sirius, Peter y Lily se acercaron sigilosamente a la cama de james.  
  
-shhhhhhh... a la cuenta de tres... uno, dos, ¡¡¡TRES!!!¡¡¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que James quedara estampado en el techo y dejando caer... ¿un osito de felpa...?  
  
-¿¿que es eso??- preguntó Lily, agarrando al oso.  
  
- ¡¡no lo toques!! Es Mr. Pukky- james abrazó protectivamente al oso- él-  
  
-¿¿duermes con un oso de peluche??- le preguntó Lupin incrédulo.  
  
-eh...- James estaba más rojo que rabanito con insolación.  
  
-James, hoy es tu décimo séptimo cumpleaños... y estas durmiendo con un oso de felpa llamado Mr. Pukku??- dijo Sirius.  
  
-es Mr. Pukky  
  
-lo que sea... ¿¿no estas un poco grandote para esas cosas??  
  
-pero...  
  
-vamos, hoy serás un hombre- y con un hábil movimiento Sirius le quitó el oso de las manos y salió de la pieza, en dirección al baño.  
  
-¡¡¡no!!! ¡¡¿¿Que haces??!!- exclamó James horrorizado al ver a su osito Pukky flotando en el WC mientras Peter tiraba la cadena.  
  
-deshacerme de tu peor vergüenza...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pukky!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***** Fin flash back*****  
  
-y qué si todavía lo hago?- todos hicieron como si no lo hubieran escuchado, después de todo, nadie quería escuchar que James todavía dormía con el estúpido oso de felpa.  
  
*** ***  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿que te paso??!!!- exclamó Narcisa al ver a Severus entrar- no me digas que los merodeadores lograron sacarte la mugre...  
  
-no, no, nada de eso- respondió éste mirándose los zapatos y limpiándose la sangre del labio partido que le había dejado Lily en su arranque de enojo.  
  
-ahhhhhh... ya se que fue...- Severus se puso rojo- fue esa sangre sucia de Evans ¿no?- Sev negó torpemente con la cabeza- ¡¡no me mientas!!, podrás convencer a todo el mundo, incluso a Voldemort y a Dumbledore, de que va a llover caca mañana pero a mi tus mentiras no me engañan... pero... ¿por qué te pegó?  
  
-no lo hizo con intención, es que yo estaba de la más buena onda tratando de consolarla por lo del baile y de repente saltó y empezó a pegarme como si yo fuera ese Potter idiota...  
  
-¡¡jajajaja!! Ya te imagino siendo la bolsa de arena de la pelirroja...- Snape la miró con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
-ya cállate y ayúdame a curarme el labio...- Cissy (A/N: diminutivo de Narcisa) había sido su mejor amiga desde que tenían ocho años y habían sido invitados a una cena del tío de ella, que era el prometido de la tiastra del padre de Sev. (Larga historia...).  
  
*****flash back****  
  
-¡¡apúrate, Katherine que vamos a llegar atrasados!!- gritó su esposo desde el hall de entrada de la mansión Snape- ¡¡¡Severus!!! ¿Donde se metió ese cabro de mierda...?  
  
-¿me llamabas padre?- respondió el pequeño niño de pelo azabache.  
  
-por lo menos estás listo...-dijo con cierto desprecio- más te vale que te portes bien en la casa de Roland, porque o si no- hizo un gesto amenazador, Severus tragó pesadamente.- ¡¡¡apúrate por dios mujer!!!!  
  
Una vez listos, los tres Snapes partieron hacia la casa del mencionado. Una vez allí Sev quedó impresionado, no por el tamaño de esa "casa" (la de él era aún más grande) que en realidad era más un palacio que otra cosa, sino por la cantidad de personas en ella. Debían haber sido por lo menos unos 1500 magos paseando por el amplio salón de baile.  
  
-anda a encontrar alguien con quién jugar cariño- le dijo su madre suavemente en el oído a Sev. Obedientemente así lo hizo, vagó por el salón, evitando que lo aplastaran los traseros gigantes de algunas brujas, hasta que por fin logró llegar al vestíbulo, donde un grupo de niños revoloteaban alegremente, en eso una linda niñita de largo y rubio cabello se le acercó.  
  
-hola, yo soy Cissy  
  
-yo Severus, mucho gusto.  
  
-hablas como niño grande jajajaja- Sev enrojeció- mira- le mostró una varita que tenía escondida bajo el vestido rosa- es de mi mami, pero no sabe, jejeje- Sev la miró entusiasmado.  
  
-¿sabes algún hechizo?  
  
-sipy, mira ¡russa- agitó la varita con fuerza- vestiemeta!- se escucho una fuerte explosión, acto seguido se abrió la puerta que daba al salón de baile y aparecieron unos magos... que empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Severus no solamente había perdido su ropa y quedado lleno de una leve capa de hollín, sino que, también había cambiado el color de su piel, dejándolo rosado con puntos grandes amarillos.  
  
**** Fin flash back****  
  
-¿vas a ir a Hogsmeade?- le preguntó Lucius a Snape cuando salían de la clase de herbó logia.  
  
-sí, necesito comprar algunas cosas para pociones que ya se me acabaron. ¿Y tú?  
  
-¡psst!- se oyó de atrás de una estatua. Lucius estaba muy ocupado hablando de que le había llegado un nuevo catálogo con la colección otoño-invierno de pantalones y chaquetas, Sev lo dejó hablando sólo y se dirigió hacia la estatua.  
  
-... y encontré estos pantalones magníficos de color rosa, ay! ¡Te mueres gallo!, son lo más top del minuto...- la voz de Lucius se perdió tras la esquina.  
  
Severus se metió por el pasadizo que estaba detrás de la gárgola, para caer de hocico en el suelo del calabozo en el que se había metido.  
  
-l-lumos!- susurró.  
  
-jajajaja, que manera más elegante de hacer tu entrada, no crees Sevvie?- se burló la pelirroja.  
  
-ya cállate Lily- respondió malhumorado tratando de pararse con la mayor dignidad posible- pal' caso, ¿que haces acá?  
  
-te quería pedir disculpas por lo de el otro día- su mirada se fijó en la pequeña costra en el labio de Severus- no debí haber reaccionado de esa manera... tú sólo querías ayudarme...  
  
-...ya como sea...-respondió Sev ruborizándose. Lily lo miró agradecidamente y lo ayudó a limpiarse la túnica. En un arranque de locura Lily se acercó aún más a Snape, para quedar a sólo milímetros de distancia.  
  
-qu-que-  
  
-shhhh, no digas nada...- y lo besó tiernamente.  
  
**** *****  
  
Severus entró al comedor con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios, mirada perdida y sintiéndose extrañamente feliz por lo ocurrido. Se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
-... y pensaba comprar unos pantalones verdes con una bufanda fucsia con rosa, ¿que opinas Severus?- le preguntó Lucius, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de la ausencia de su amigo hace sólo unos segundos- ¡bah! tú que sabes de moda... tú y tu ropa negra...- pero Sev se encontraba demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta de lo que Malfoy le decía, o más bien criticaba, hasta que el murmullo de los estudiantes lo sacó de su mundo, gritos de sorpresa y muchos que trataban de acercarse por curiosidad. En la mesa de Griffindor había llegado un vociferador.  
  
------------------ ------------------- ---------------------- -------------- -------- --------------  
  
Qué opinan? Ya estamos escribiendo el tres!!!! Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Rosi... Rosi.... Despierta animal flojo!!! -miau? -se supones que tienes que hacerme compañía, no quedarte en tu cama al lado de la chimenea sacándome pica con tu cara mientras duermes!!!! -miau!- bufó, se dio vuelta y se volvió a dormir. -animales... 


	3. HO3

Holas!!!!! Muxas grax x los reviews!!! Aka como prometido los mas rápido k pudimos el capitulo 3!!!!!  
  
Los personajes siguen sin ser nuestros.... ( aunk ojala lo fueran!)

* * *

Capítulo 3:  
  
Todo el colegio miró a la mesa de Gryffindor. Una carta de sobre rojo comenzaba a quemarse justo en frente de los merodeadores.

Los 4 se miraron con cara de asombro y un poco de miedo. Peter abrió el sobre, y cada segundo parecía una eternidad. Después de un gran momento de tensión, se empezaron a escuchar gritos:

-"Peter eres una rata asquerosa, como se te ocurre haber hecho eso, y más encima estás condicional, espera que sean las vacaciones de invierno, porque este año si que no te quedas en el colegio, y tu castigo es seguro" me toca a mí- se escuchaban voces por detrás- no, a mí. "Remus, yo se que tu no eres capaz de hacer eso, creo que no pensaste, y espero que no se vuelva a repetir, a propósito, quiero que vengas para las vacaciones de invierno, porque te quiero preparar todos los postres que te gustan, te quiero mi niño" "¡¡¡Jameeeeeeeees!!!, ¿cómo haces eso?, yo que creía que tenías por lo menos un poco de sentido común, ya verás.... De esta no te escapas y quiero que vengas estas vacaciones a casa, porque parece que tanto tiempo en el colegio te hace mal.... Ah, Sirius, tu madre leyó la carta que nos mandó el director y dice que ya no eres su hijo, así que yo te adopto, y estás castigado como James, jejejeje, esto de ser mama me gusta".

Todo el salón estalló en carcajadas, sobre todo en la mesa de los Slytherin, que imitaban las voces de las tres señoras, de repente todos se callaron y los merodeadores entendieron por qué, el director diría algo.  
  
-Jóvenes, yo solo quería pedirles a los alumnos Potter y Black que vallan a la casa de Gryffindor, porque alguien los espera- esto último lo dijo con cara de divertido.

Los aludidos se miraron y después se levantaron y salieron camino a Gryffindor. Dieron la contraseña (¡¡¡soy pastel!!!) y entraron. Lo que vieron casi los hace desmayarse.

-Mamá ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó James entre sorprendido y enojado- si los Slytherins se enteraran....  
  
-Vine a darte un merecido castigo- dijo esto con brillo en los ojos (N/A las mamás son masoquistas, jejeje, por lo menos la mía grita todo el día)  
  
-¿Y yo que pinto acá...?- exclamó Sirius arrancando hacia la puerta.  
  
-Tú te quedas aquí-gritó la señora Potter- Ahora ¡¡¡Accio escobas!!! -La escoba de Sirius y la de James volaron hasta la mano de la mujer- Por supuesto ese no es el castigo, si no éste- se le notaba malicia en el tono de voz. Puso ambas escobas juntas al nivel de sus rodillas, subió una y ambas escobas se partieron a la mitad.

James y Sirius vieron todo esto con decepción, después la señora Potter se despidió de ellos y se fue, no sin antes recomendarles que se trataran de comportar. Lily y Sev en el aula de historia de la magia

* * *

-¡¡¡Lily!!!, ¿viste la cara de esos idiotas al recibir el vociferador? -Si Sevvie, podrán recibirlos más seguido, ¿pero para que el director habrá mandado a James y a Sirius a la torre?

-No se, quizás les tengan otra "sorpresa". - Ambos rieron.- Pero, oye ¿qué fue lo de antes?- dijo apuntándose la boca con el dedo índice.  
  
-Ahhh eso...- dijo Lily poniendo cara de entendida- nada más quería que probaras algo distinto, pero parece que no te sirvió- y con cara de picara añadió- probémoslo de nuevo-y así ambos se unieron en un beso largo, para luego irse cada uno por su lado-.

* * *

-Remus,- Sirius se acercó triste a su amigo- ¿supiste lo que paso con mi escobita?  
  
-Calma Sirius, ya se todo- y lo abrazo protectora mente.... O digamos que fue un poco cariñoso- ¿Sirius?  
  
-¿Qué?- respondió el aludido- ¿qué pasa amigo?  
  
-Es que este sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade y me preguntaba.....  
  
-¡¡¡Siiiiií!!!  
  
-Gracias- respondió Remus efusivamente- ¿o sea que me prestaras dinero para comprarme chocolate?  
  
-Eh... bueno, sí-contesto Sirius un poco contrariado.

* * *

-Ya chicos, mañana es nuestro último día juntos- comentó Peter un tanto desanimado, ya que sabía lo que venía- que suerte tienes Remus, tu madre no te va a castigar...   
  
-¿Suerte? ¿tú crees que es suerte que tu mamá te deje en vergüenza frente a todo el colegio?- contestó Remus- por lo menos me va a compensar con algunos postres ricos.

-A mi no me pueden hacer nada, total ya me castigaron- continuó Sirius un tanto burlesco, a lo que James lo miro y sonrió.

-Estás bien equivocado amigo, ya quiero ver la cara de felicidad de mi madre cuando tenga 2 ayudantes, para hacer el aseo, limpiar la cocina, las camas, servir la mesa, limpiar los baños- esto último lo dijo pronunciando cada palabra, como si quisiera disfrutar de la cara que ponía Sirius.

-Yo no voy a hacer nada de eso, como si yo fuera una nana- dijo Sirius desafiante. Remus miraba la escena divertido, y ante el comentario de su amigo se burló.

- jajajaja, tú crees que no, ¿te acuerdas James cuando estábamos en tu casa, que estábamos muy aburridos e hicimos explotar tu piscina?.  
  
- Si. Si me acuerdo, mamá nos quería matar y después nos hizo limpiar toda el agua (que no era poca) al modo muggle, tardamos todas nuestras vacaciones.

-si- prosiguió Remus- y te acuerdas que me escuchó decirte que yo no estaba para esto, y casi me echó de su casa- ambos rieron de la mala suerte que habían vivido.

* * *

En otro lugar del colegio.... Severus y Malfoy

La sala común de Slytherin estaba desierta, sólo se encontraba Severus, con una cara de triunfo. En eso otra persona se fija en la felicidad de nuestro amigo y se dirige hacia él.  
  
-Hola Severus, te quería pedir que me acompañes mañana a Hogsmeade, porque quiero comprarme unos pantalones rosa pálido, para que hagan juego con mi chaleco color crema que me regalo mi mamá, ya que como no voy de vacaciones a mi casa, ella me mandó dinero para que yo me hiciera los regalos de navidad..... ¿Qué opinas amigo?

Severus miró con cara de asco a Malfoy y contestó- no mi querido amigo, ya tengo planes para mañana, así que si me disculpas...

-ya sé, saldrás con esa sangre sucia de Evans, ¿no?- afirmó Malfoy con una sonrisa fingida- pero te doy un consejo, no te pongas una túnica negra como siempre lo haces, ya conozco ese rumor de que el negro te hace ver más flaco, pero creo que tu no lo necesitas, ya que casi ni comes, solo piensas en esa Evans. Yo te puedo prestar una de mis túnicas, pero obvio que la más fea, pero por lo menos ninguna es tan monótono como la tuya, toma ésta calipso- y le pasó una horrenda túnica, que más que otra cosa parecía un vestido de embarazada.

Snape ni lo miró, sólo se puso a pensar en voz alta- lari lala ¿que me pondré?, iré ahora mismo a ver ... (N/A: se imaginan a Snape cantando..... yo no).

Ambos subieron a su cuarto, y Severus lo primero que hizo fue mirar su closet, al notar esto Lucius, se acercó a su amigo, y con una voz suave pero con tono burlesco le dijo:  
  
- a ver que nos ponemos? esta túnica negra, o esta otra también negra, o esta que es igual a la primera, o esta que es igual a la segunda o esta que es igual a la tercera y a la cuarta?- (N/A: siempre que me imagino el closet de Snape, me lo imagino con puras túnicas iguales)

Snape sólo lo miró y dejo una de sus túnicas en su cama y con una sonrisa triunfal continuó- esta me pondré.

- Acaso mi mejor amigo va a ir a ver a una sangre sucia?- Se escuchó una tercera voz- no lo puedo creer, menos mal que todavía te juntas con algunos Slytherins, aunque estos no valgan la pena- esto último lo dijo mirando a Lucius.

-Hola Cissy, que bueno que llegaste, te quería preguntar, ¿que te gustaría que te regalaran?-preguntó Snape.  
  
-a mí, un perfume de Pacco Rabbane, pero si me pongo en el lugar de la s.s...- continuó Narcisa.

- ¿¿¿¿DE LA QUE????- Algo confundidos Snape y Malfoy preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-de la sangre sucia por supuesto, yo creo que le regalaría un pasaje lejos de aquí, con plata para estadía de aquí a que salga del colegio, en una escuela muggle, que es el lugar donde debería estar- continuó Narcisa con un tono despectivo.

-Voy a tomar tu primer a opción le voy a regalar una colonia inglesa, de esas bien pasosas para que le dure harto y no me venga con que quiere otra tan luego...... ¡Hay que cuidar la economía!, eso que todavía no hago los regalos de navidad.- dijo Snape con mucha tranquilidad.(AN: k cagao...¬¬u)

* * *

En king´s cross

Los merodeadores estaban muy intranquilos esperando a sus padres. Cuando Peter habló:  
  
- me gustaría tener los papás que tu tienes Remus, a mi me van a hacer cagar todas las vacaciones, sobre todo cuando vean mis notas de pociones, transformaciones, historia de la magia, botánica, adivinación y defensa contra las artes oscuras, lo peor es que son todas las clases que tomó este año.  
  
-Calma amigo- prosiguió Remus- por lo menos tu mamá no te humilla al frente de todo el colegio diciéndote que tu eres su niñito regalón, cariñoso, su bebe, etc.- ante este comentario todos se rieron.

-Amigo espero que tu mamá no nos masacre mucho- dijo Sirius- Mira hay esta tu mamá, hola señora Potter.... Vamos James, James ¡Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames! ¿donde estás amigo? no me dejes solo.....- Sirius casi lloraba, mientras que la señora Potter lo zamarreaba para que este dijera donde estaba su hijo.

Lejos de ahí James caminaba por las calles muggles pensando donde se quedaría esas vacaciones. Ni se imaginaba los gritos de su mamá buscándolo por toda la estación, ni como lo estaba maldiciendo Sirius, al verse sólo con todas las tareas del hogar.  
  
-Le hubiese dicho que me acompañara, pero a mamá se le hubiese hecho mas fácil encontrarnos, ya que es mas fácil encontrar a 2 personas que a 1...- James iba muy ensimismado con sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó una bocina, se dio vuelta y lo último que vio fue un coche muggle.

* * *

En Hogsmeade

-Lil, ¿donde estabas te estuve buscando?- dijo Severus un tanto preocupado. A lo que Lily respondió:  
  
– Calma Sev, que estaba comprando unos regalos de navidad, a todo esto, feliz navidad adelantada- le dijo esto pasándole un regalo prolijamente envuelto en un papel naranjo con lunares verdes – es que no me aguanté hasta navidad. ¡Ábrelo porfa! - Snape tomó el paquete con sumo cuidado y muy despacio comenzó a abrirlo, pero cuando ya estaba desenvuelto se sorprendió mucho. Era un gran libro de pociones, llamado The most potente potions y una pluma con tinta que cambiaba de color según la ocasión (para escribir cartas de amor, rojo, para escribir anuncios de defunciones, negro, para escribir a la suegra, amarillo, , para escribir en botánica, verde, y así distintos colores, Snape estaba muy contento ( ya que ese libro era uno de los que habitualmente sacaba de la sección prohibida, escondido).

Después ambos se fueron a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
- Lil disculpa que no te haya entregado tu regalo, pero debes esperarte hasta navidad, si no, no vale- dijo esto mientras pensaba que tendría que hacerle otro regalo para no quedar mal.

-No te preocupes, yo se que me dirías eso, pero yo me aguantaré- continuó Lily mirando los negros ojos de Sev.

Después de unas cuantas cervezas de mantequillas ambos salieron a caminar, y sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta la casa de los gritos, muy conocida por los rebeldes fantasmas que allá vivían y que algunas noches no dejaban dormir a nadie.

-Lil- dijo Severus un poco nervioso- emmmmm..... Tu ehhhh- continuó Sev.

-Si...- dijo Lily para aumentar la tensión del momento- te escucho...

-Este... yo quería saber si querrespololearconmigo- balbuceó todo esto tan rápido que ni el se entendió.

-¿Que?-preguntó Lily- habla claro.

-Esteeeeeeeeee....- y tomando aire continuo- tu....... quieres......... po-lo- lear........con migo- al decir esto ultimo su cara tomo un color tan rojo, que parecía faro, se hubiese puesto un poco mas rojo y hasta la gente que estaba en el castillo lo vería, el color ya parecía fucsia. Pero alguien mas lo acompañó, Lily también se había ruborizado y sólo atino a reírse. Snape muy triste se dio vuelta.  
  
- está bien entiendo, -dijo- sólo estabas jugando conmigo- más triste que antes continuó- no te preocupes, sé que eres amiga de los merodeadores y que quieres burlarte de mi como ellos, pero sabes nunca pensé que tu serias capaz de hacer eso, yo..... yo..... yo te quiero demasiado- y hecho a correr antes que una lagrima se le asomara. Sentía unas interminables ganas de llorar. Era la primera vez que había estado enamorado, seguía corriendo, no quería detenerse, quería estar lejos del mundo para llorar tranquilo y sin dar explicaciones, quería ser él mismo por mucho rato. Quería desahogarse. Lloraba, las lágrimas le nublaban los ojos, no sabía certeramente hacia donde se dirigía, sólo sus pies lo guiaban.  
  
Después de un rato, cansado ya de correr, llegó hasta una cueva de rocas, no se había dado cuenta pero había empezado a nevar, se dispuso a hacer fuego pero no pudo, después recordó que tenía su varita y lanzó un hechizo, así estuvo mucho rato, soñaba despierto. Un rato más tarde se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en las manos, era el libro y la pluma, se dijo así mismo que Lily era tan cruel que hasta regalos le compró, para que él se creyera mejor el plan, estaba escribiendo en la contraportada del libro cuando escuchó que alguien le habló.  
  
-Sev...   
  
Asustado este miró hacia todos lados, se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y de la forma más fría que podía hablar, sin que se notara que había estado llorando, le respondió.  
  
-¿Que haces tu aquí s.s?- ¿no deberías estar celebrando con Potter y sus amiguitos tu hazaña? lo lograste, me enamoré de ti y me rompiste el corazón, supongo que todo el colegio se va a enterar de esto ¿no?, el weon de Slytherin, que se enamoró y lo cagaron con todo. Sabes aléjate de mi vista, no te quiero ver más en mi vida, es más, me voy mañana mismo a mi casa, hablaré con Dumbledore y me iré, supongo que se tendrá que enterar de mis motivos, pero por lo menos vale la pena para estar sólo algún tiempo... -Todo esto fue un mal entendido- siguió Lily, tomando aire porque estaba muy cansada.

* * *

Flash back

No pudo reaccionar. Severus se fue y ella se quedo ahí paralizada, después de que logró asumir lo que había ocurrido, comenzó a correr en la dirección que había escapado el Slytherin, salió de Hogsmeade, siguió corriendo, hasta que empezó una tormenta de nieve, estaba muy cansada, el frió la estaba durmiendo, no sabía que hacer, ni como volver, cada paso que daba le costaba mucho trabajo, cada vez se le cerraban más los ojos... De repente cuando no soportaba más, vio una luz, un anuncio de felicidad. Se acercó y resultó ser una cueva, pero lo que vio dentro, hizo que despertara completamente. Ahí estaba él, ensimismado en el libro y.... era cierto..... ¡¡¡estaba llorando!!!. Ella se acercó con mucho cuidado y con el tono mas calmado que tenía le habló.  
  
-Sev...  
  
Fin del flash back

* * *

-Esto no fue ningún mal entendido- continuó Snape- ya entendí perfecto lo que me quisiste decir y ¿sabes?, no estoy para juegos de nadie.  
  
A lo que Lily replicó,- no entendiste, yo si quiero pololear contigo, yo te quiero mucho... además ni Potter ni sus amigos se juntan conmigo, nos llevamos mal. El único que vale la pena del grupo es Lupin...- se acercó sigilosamente y lo besó, estuvieron así mucho rato.  
  
Después Snape habló- tendremos que pasar la noche en esta cueva, si no queremos congelarnos volviendo al castillo...

Ambos se acomodaron frente al fuego que Sev había hecho (el sentado apoyado en la pared de la cueva, y ella en sus brazos), ambos durmieron así, acurrucados.

* * *

En Londres

James escuchó unas voces, estaba recién despertando y le dolía todo, trataba de abrir los ojos pero no podía, ya que estos le pesaban demasiado, después de un rato se movió.  
  
-mamá, está despertando, al fin podremos saber quien es y que hacía caminando sólo en las calles.

-Gracias a ti esta bien, Petunia, deberías estar feliz, hiciste una buena acción-  
  
-mira mamá, está abriendo los ojos- y con sorpresa exclamó- ¡yo sé quien es! ¡es el amigo de Lily! el que me iba a presentar... ¿Que haces aquí? ¿por qué no estás en el colegio como mi hermanita?- esto último lo dijo un tanto burlona.

-Es que tenemos vacaciones de navidad, y yo me mandé una embarrada en el colegio, no quiero decir cual es porque me da un poco de vergüenza- prefirió no decirlo, ya que sabía que esa señora que acompañaba a Petunia era la mamá de Evans- Entonces mi mamá me estaba esperando con un castigo, ella es bastante severa, así que me escapé y aparecí acá, no sé como.

-¿por qué tu hermana nos dijo que no les daban vacaciones de navidad?, mañana mismo le mando una lechuza- Dijo un tanto alterada la señora Evans. El resto de la tarde petunia se dedicó a contarle que es lo que pasó en la calle y por qué estaba ahí.

* * *

En la sala común de Slytherin

-Uuuy, ese frescolín ¿por qué no habrá llegado anoche?- preguntó Lucius en un tono muy meloso.

-Es que el aprovecha las oportunidades de la vida, no como otros, ojalá algunas personas se fijaran menos en la ropa y más en la gente que los quiere, para que atinen- esto último lo dijo en un tono muy coqueto y parpadeando excesivamente.

-¿Que pasa? ¿te entró una basurita en los ojos? vamos donde madame Pomfrey, ella sabrá que hacer- dijo Malfoy sin captar la indirecta.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- respondió Cissy aburrida de Lucius, y luego comentó en voz muy baja- estoy bien aburrida de gente estúpida, y de mí, como idiota, que me enamoré de un saco de wea.

* * *

En algún lugar, cerca de Hogsmeade

Lily despertó muy asustada, sentía que alguien le acariciaba el pelo, tenía miedo, se sentía aprisionada, no se quería mover para que la persona que la tenía no se percatara de que estaba despierta. Después de mucho pensar, recordó donde estaba, por que y con quien estaba y se sintió muy feliz, se sentía abrigada, aunque el fuego ya se había extinguido, se dio vuelta y descubrió la cara de sorpresa que tenía su novio.

-Ehm, no sabía que estuvieras desierta- dijo Snape, Lily sólo lo miró y sonrió, estuvieron así largo rato hasta que Lily dijo:  
  
- debemos irnos, deben estar preocupados por nosotros...  
  
-si, tienes razón -Snape respondió y así ambos, tomados de la mano, hicieron el camino de vuelta, aunque no se les hizo muy fácil, ya que el camino con nieve era muy distinto.

Llegaron al colegio después de almuerzo, y alguien los agarró de los hombros.  
  
–Filch- gimieron ambos al mismo tiempo- el aludido al escucharlos se sonri  
  
-ustedes irán al despacho del director, donde estarán presentes los jefes de sus casas- ambos se miraron, ninguno sabía como explicarían lo ocurrido. Sobre todo Snape que no tenía ninguna gana de contarle a su profesor que se perdió después de haber salido corriendo mientras lloraba por un estúpido malentendido... Ambos iban de la mano y sin soltarse, dándose apoyo en cada momento, cada segundo que pasaba era una eternidad para ambos, no sabían como iban a empezar con la historia, tampoco sabían si les iban a creer.

-Pasen- se escuchó una voz- señorita Evans y señor Snape, quisiéramos saber por qué no pasaron la noche en sus respectivas salas comunes.

-Eh...  
  
-Filch, creo que te puedes ir, deseo conversar sólo con estos alumnos antes que lleguen McGonagall y Cruch- continuó Dumbledore. Luego se dirigió a sus alumnos, -¿ustedes saben lo asustados que estábamos todos cuando fuimos a sus salas comunes a buscarlos y ustedes no estaban? luego la joven Narcisa nos dijo que ambos nunca volvieron de Hogsmeade...- ambos se miraron y Severus supo que era hora de contar la verdad, por mucha vergüenza que pasaran, no quería que castigaran a su Lil, por una estupidez.  
  
Después llegaron los profesores jefe de las casas y Snape tuvo que contar la historia de nuevo, pero esta vez con ayuda de Lil, por supuesto ninguna de las veces que contaron la historia mencionaron lo de dormir juntos y lo del libro de pociones.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba contento de que estuvieran sanos y salvos, en cuanto a los 2 profesores restantes, cada uno le puso un castigo a ambos, los martes irían al salón de trofeos y limpiarían cada uno al modo muggle, y los jueves irían a las mazmorras y limpiarían también del modo muggle todo el piso, las paredes y los calderos.

Después ambos fueron llevados a la enfermería. Donde les dieron un liquido muy espumoso, que les sacó chispas por la nariz, y tuvieron que quedarse a pasar la noche, para recuperar el calor que perdieron cuando venían en camino al castillo.

Después Lily recibió una carta de sus padres.

-"Liliane Evans:¿ por qué nos dijiste que te tenías que quedar en el castillo y que no habían vacaciones? te estarás preguntando como me enteré, te cuento que tenemos un invitado muy especial, un tal James Potter amigo tuyo. Tu padre lo atropelló el otro día y lo estamos cuidando, y duerme en tu pieza, espero que tengas una buena excusa por tu mentira ,porque o si no.....

Ya chao no más, tu regalo va a llegar atrasado, ya que tuve un problema con el correo mago, y no me dejó mandar esta carta y el paquete juntos. Lo que hay que hacer para mandarte una carta... manda una lechuza más seguido, que no me quiero volver a meter en una oficina de correos bruja.  
Chao  
Tus papás

PD: saludos de James.

Lily terminó de leer la carta y se resignó, que hacía ese imbécil en su pieza?, sólo dios sabía... pero se las iba a pagar por decirle a sus padres lo de las vacaciones.

* * *

Días después, en Londres

-¿Quieres ir a ver una película?- preguntó Petunia.  
  
- por supuesto "pita"- James respondió ("pita" era un sobrenombre que había inventado los otros días). Ambos se conocían muy bien y ya eran muy amigos.

Se tomaron una micro y fueron a ver una película muy romántica, aunque no la vieron mucho, estaban más dedicados a lo suyo.  
  
–Pita- dijo James, divertido mientras escuchaba toda la gente que lo hacía callar.  
  
- mmmm- contesto esta.

- este... ¿quieres pololear con la persona más bella del mundo?- siguió James.  
  
–Difícil pololear con migo misma- Se burló pita.  
  
- ¿entonces con la segunda persona más bella?- continuó James.  
  
A lo que pita respondió- Claro, esta bien, total ya pateé a Vernon, para decir verdad lo pateé cuando te vi, jejeje- y ambos se dieron un largo beso.  
  
Después esa tarde volvieron a la casa, donde tomaron una rica once y cada uno se fue a su habitación a estudiar. Después de un rato alguien tocó la puerta de la pieza de James  
  
- Pase- dijo este. Era pita.  
  
-Te buscan querido, un tal Sirius Black, con una señora que no esta de muy buen humor- Al escuchar esto James palideció. Muy despacio bajó las escaleras, se acercó a la puerta y ahí estaba su madre junto a su mejor amigo, se escuchó un grito.  
  
- Jameeeeeeeeeeees Potteeeeeeeeeeer ¿como se te ocurre? casi me matas de un susto, por suerte usé un rastreador de tu varita mágica y te encontré, estás castigado, trabajarás en la casa por ti y por Sirius, creo que deberías aprender de él, ha sido una persona ejemplar, él asumió que tenía que pagar lo que hizo y por eso lo premié. Nos vamos a casa ahora mismo, recoge tus cosas y prepárate, le voy a dar vacaciones a Boby (el elfo domestico), ya que las necesita.- después dirigiéndose a la señora Evans- Muchas gracias por haber cuidado a mi hijo, y espero que no le haya causado muchas molestias- se quedó mirándolas un rato y luego dijo- ¡usted tiene una hija en Hogwarts... si, una chica muy linda pelirroja y de ojos verdes- la señora Evans no atinó a responder, quedó impactada al escuchar los gritos, y no podía entender como una mujer tan delgada y pequeña pudiera parecer tan ruda.....

* * *

Dejen reviewssssssssssssss!!!!!!, y desde ya gracias. Vamos a tratar de subir el capitulo 4 lo antes posible. 


	4. HO4

Holas!!! Gracias por los reviews!!! Y mis disculpas por la demora.... Epoca de pruebas... Los personajes no nos pertenecen y eso aki está el capitulo 4!!! Disfruten y dejen reviews!!!!  
  
CAPITULO 4:  
  
-Así es que el pillín decidió quedarse afuera en la noche, eh?- preguntó Lucius en tono burlón cuando vio entrar a Snape a la sala común.  
  
-oh, ya cállate...-le respondió Severus furioso.  
  
-valió la pena el castigo por lo menos?- le insistió.  
  
-como sabes del castigo?  
  
-fácil, todos lo comentan y era obvio después de todo el atado que hicieron cuenta que los lindos no estaban...- Sev se quedó pensativo- no respondiste mi pregunta, tuviste algo de acción con la sangre sucia?- esto sacó a Snape bruscamente de sus pensamientos.  
  
-COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE YO VOY A SER TAN MARIC"N DE HACER ESO EN LA PRIMERA CITA!!! QUE CLASE DE HOMBRE CREES QUE SOY!!? JAMÁS ME APROVECHARÍA ASÍ DE NADIE!!- le gritó Snape con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, Malfoy, intimidado ante la ira de su "amigo", se empequeñeció lo más que pudo sin tirarse al piso como un gusano.  
  
-waw...- Snape se volvió dispuesto a agarrar a puteadas a quien fuera que hubiera hablado.  
  
-Y TU-  
  
-oye, oye, si yo no he dicho nada en tu contra... de hecho apoyo tu punto de vista- respondió Cissy antes de que Snape la pudiera chuchear.  
  
-ah... -Sev dejó escapar una risita en forma de disculpa- gracias...- Cissy lo miró con desaprobación.  
  
-aun así quiero saber que pasó- le dijo Cissy sentándose en un mullido sofá, cerca de donde Snape continuaba sentado.  
  
-nada...- Cissy lo miró con cara de incredibilidad- en serio, no pasó nada- lo siguió mirando igual, pero no dijo nada.  
  
-ya quiero ver la cara que pone tu padre cuando se entere de que sales con una sangre sucia- dejo Malfoy maliciosamente.  
  
-ahora te haces el valiente, que ya no estas solo y si decido acecinarte v voy a tener un testigo en mi contra...- le respondió Snape en tono peligroso. -por mi lo puedes matar, yo no digo nada- respondió Cissy esperanzada. Lucius la miró un tanto sorprendido, Snape sólo sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
Malfoy decidió retirarse de la habitación antes de que esa sonrisa agarrara su varita, una vez solos Snape y Cissy, Severus se tiró en un sillón al frente de la chimenea, Cissy lo miró, adivinando lo que vendría.  
  
-tienes que ayudarme a que él no se entere...- le dijo finalmente, no hubo necesidad de explicar quien él era, Cissy conocía lo bastante de lord Snape para saber que si este se enteraba no estaría muy contento, por decir poco.  
  
-pero, cómo...?- le respondió- Lucius no se va a quedar callado aunque quisiera, sabes como es él...  
  
-no creo que Lucius le diga, mi padre no lo va a buscar a el para enterarse de lo que hago, el problema es el padre de Lucius, siempre se entera de las cosas no sé como...  
  
-yo sí, es fácil, el idiota de Malfoy abre su gran bocota y le cuenta todo.  
  
-no, Luce no habla con su padre, menos de lo que pasa en el colegio...

* * *

En la casa de los Potter  
  
-James...  
  
-QUE QUIERES AHORA!!??-le respondió este a su amigo.  
  
-tráeme otro jugo y unas galletitas, quieres?- le sonrió Sirius mientras flotaba placidamente en un flotador en la piscina.  
  
-NO, CLARO QUE NO QUIERO!  
  
-bueno, no importa tráemelo igual- le pasó el vaso vacío. James dejó el limpia piscinas (no se como se llama esa cosa... :P) y agarró el vaso mirando a Sirius con el mayor odio que podía.  
  
Sus vacaciones habían pasado de románticas y divertidas a horrorosas y tortuosas en un solo segundo. Su mamá le había gritado por toda la casa sobre como había sido tan desconsiderado y mal agradecido, en cambio el lindo de Sirius la había acompañado, consolado y ayudado en los deberes de la casa, lo que lo convirtió inmediatamente en el niño consentido.

* * *

En la mansión Snape  
  
-Domitian, has hablado últimamente con tu hijo?- preguntó Roland  
  
-no, por que preguntas? Acaso ese weon ya se metió en problemas de nuevo?- respondió este.  
  
-no, no... es solo que el pololo de mi hija comentó algo bastante peculiar sobre Severus...  
  
-hm?  
  
-sí, mi hija del medio, su pololo es profesor en Hogwarts-  
  
-que dijo del idiota?  
  
-has sabido de él con alguna polola?  
  
-ya cállate y anda al grano!- gritó Domitian, perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía.  
  
-que carácter... el caso es que comentó que tu hijito Sevvie se fugó a Hogsmeade con una sangre sucia...- esperó un rato para ver la reacción de su amigo, sonriendo cruelmente ante el futuro que le esperaba a Severus Snape- ... no volvió hasta el otro día en la mañana. Yo que tú, cuidaría que no me hicieran abuelo tan pronto...- Domitian se paró emputecido de la mesa y se fue.

* * *

Cancha de Quidditch Hogwarts  
  
-Lily?- tanteó Severus, acercándose a ella por detrás. La aludida se dio vuelta y sonrió tiernamente- por que tan pensativa?  
  
-no por nada...- y trató de esconder una carta detrás de su espalda. Snape la miró con cara sarcástica.  
  
-no se notó para nada...  
  
-sorry...  
  
-que es?  
  
-mi hermana me mandaron una carta- se la pasó a Snape desanimada.  
  
Lily:  
Ayer recibií una carta de mi pololo, Jimmy, diciendo que te habías fugado del colegio con un gay drogadicto, antihigiénico y tonto que va a tu colegio, un tal Sevas... Sivelly... algo así. Para decirte la verdad, le conté a los papás, no estan nada de contentos, deicen que si vas a hecer todo lo que te han dado y eso... (discurso de media hora) que mejor te quedes con el y no vuelvas más. En otras palabras acabo de ser nombrada hija unica. JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!  
Espero que nunca más te tenga que ver la cara,  
Petunia PD: Realmente te echaron de la casa así es que ni se te ocurra aparecerte por acá en las vacaciones, quedate con tu vago en una cajita de carton en la calle pidiendo limosna y siendo patética como siempre, JAJAJAJAJA (N/A: no tengo nada contra los vagos, asik no se crean k lo digo de mala... ¬¬' )  
  
-oh...- fue lo único que pudo balbucear Snape después de leerla.  
  
-eso mismo...  
  
-eh... y que vas a hacer?- Lily meditó un rato antes de responderle.  
  
-no puedo volver a mi casa-  
  
-segura? De repente tu hermanita te está puro weando... -no, conozco a mis papás, lo dicen en serio... tu crees que podría pasar las vacaciones en tu casa?- Snape quedó horrorizado, pero hizo lo mejor por ocultarlo y mantenerse en actitud solemne.  
  
-ehhh... no es porque no te quiera ni nada por el estilo, pero no creo que pueda... mi papá... es un poquitiiiito conservador en cuanto a las tradiciones... y bueno tu eres-  
  
-una sangre sucia...  
  
-no, no, no es lo que quería decir  
  
-pero es lo que soy- dijo Lily comenzando a llorar.  
  
-no digas eso, por mas que seas hija de muggles eso no influye en nada, eres mejor bruja que muchos sangre limpia- susurró Snape tomándola de la mano para luego abrazarla. Lily rompió en lagrimas de inmediato, Sev la consoló lo mejor que pudo hasta que ella se calmó y comenzó a quedarse dormida. Severus la miraba tiernamente pensando en que podría hacer para mejorar la situación, con Potter era fácil, apenas lo viera le mandaría hechizos hasta que la varita se fundiera, el problema era donde se quedaba Lily, aunque demás que le lograba encontrar un cuarto en su mansión si que su padre se enterara de que estaba allí, pero ese era el otro problema, si Potter había hablado (como se había enterado ni idea) lo más probable era que medio mundo mágico supiera de lo pasado, su padre no iba a estar para nada feliz...  
  
El ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, Lily dormía placidamente en su regazo. La persona se hizo visible en la oscuridad, era el profesor Crutch (el jefe de la casa de Slytherin).  
  
-señor Snape, al fin lo encuentro- dijo, Lily se sentó bostezando- su padre lo busca, dice que es urgente. A Snape le cayó un balde, mejor dicho una cascada, de agua congelada.  
  
-m-mi p-padre?  
  
-si, y yo que Ud. me apuro... no se veía de muy buen humor...- y se alejó.  
  
-Sevvie...- Lily susurró. Al no obtener respuesta siguió- perdón...- con eso Snape salió inmediatamente de sus pensamientos.  
  
-no, no es tu culpa... me tengo que ir- balbuceó y se fue torpemente, dejándola sola.

* * *

En la salida del castillo  
  
Una sombra oculta vio acercarse al chico de pelo negro y cerró el puño con malicia.  
  
-con que es cierto...-Severus quedó paralizado al escuchar la voz de su padre salir de la oscuridad.  
  
-pa-padre...  
  
-mi único hijo está saliendo con una asquerosa sangre sucia... no has llevado ya suficiente vergüenza al apellido solo por el hecho de nacer?- Severus trató de decir algo pero su padre lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera siquiera balbucear algo, acercándose amenazadoramente- no te basta con ser el weon mas grande que ha tenido este apellido? Contesta mierda!!!!- gritó mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la túnica y lo golpeaba contra la muralla del castillo.

* * *

Lily se quedó sola mirando a Sev desaparecer camino al castillo, solo deseaba que a él no le pasara nada... -se veía tan asustado cuando se fue- pensó. Lo siguió con la vista hasta que ya se perdió, entonces se dirigió a su sala común, iba tan preocupada que no notó que había un chico con unos pantalones de cuero rosa apretados y una polera verde limón con diseños de flores hawaianas de color azul eléctrico parado en frente de ella, hasta que chocó con él.  
  
-por que no te fijas por donde vas, eh, sangre sucia? Puedes ensuciar mi ropa con tu presencia...- dijo Malfoy limpiándose la ropa con cara de asco- a propósito, donde esta Severus? Su padre estaba aquí unos minutos atrás...  
  
-fue a hablar con él- le contestó Lily. Malfoy puso cara de piedad por Sev.  
  
-ojalá que no lo mate...-susurró mientras se alejaba a la sala común de Slytherin, más para si mismo que para otra persona, pero Lily alcanzó a oírlo.  
  
Lily ya iba llegando al retrato de la mujer gorda cuando escuchó que gritaban su nombre, se volvió y encontró a Francis corriendo hacia ella.  
  
-li-Lily- dijo mientras se sobaba las costillas para calmar el dolor, se notaba que había corrido para alcanzarla- has vis-visto a se-Sev?  
  
-está hablando con su padre  
  
-no, si hace como media hora que se fue... lo he buscado por todo el colegio, no lo he logrado ver...- dijo Fran recuperándose de la carrera.  
  
-revisaste la sala común?- preguntó Lily preocupada.  
  
-todo... los baños, la biblioteca, la sala común, el comedor, la cocina, los pasillos, la enfermería, los pasillos, los invernaderos... todo- al oír esto Lily se espantó, de verdad su padre le podría haber hecho daño?  
  
-revisemos de nuevo, nos vemos en el comedor en media hora- sugirió y ambos se marcharon por lados opuestos en búsqueda de Severus.  
  
Aka sta otro cap!!!! Sorry por la demora U espero que haya valido la pena..... dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!! Vamos a tratar de demoranos menos a la proxima...  
  
PD: el nombre del padre de Snape (Domitian) lo saqué del ff House of ill faith por Azalais Malfoy, desde que lo lei no le pude cambiar el nombre, asi k lo deje con ese :P  



	5. HO5

Al fin... es que se nos había acabado la inspiracion. 

* * *

¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Lily asustada- ese hombre es capaz de cualquier cosa.

No te preocupes- dijo Francis, pero el sabia que si debían preocuparse- mejor vamos a buscar a Dumbledore. El va a encontrarlo.

Buena idea, vamos- dijo Lily y ambos salieron corriendo.

* * *

En la casa de los Potter 

Jameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees- grito la señora Potter desde la cocina.

Que mamá- dijo James- estuve aquí hace 5 minutos, cuando le vine a buscar un vaso de jugo y galletas a Sirius, ¿porque no me dijiste lo que querías antes?

Porque me gusta verte correr, recuerda que estás castigado por lo que hiciste en el colegio y por irte- Dijo la señora Potter con una risa malvada- Apropósito, lo que quería decirte es que limpies la caja de arena del gato.

¿Que caja de arena?- dijo James mirando a su mamá- no tenemos gatos, soy alérgico, ¿no lo recuerdas?

¿Sirius no te dijo?- dijo la mujer despreocupada.

¿Decirme qué?- dijo James cada vez más enojado

Es que tu amigo es tan tierno- dijo la mujer- ayer cuando salió me trajo un gatito de regalo, sabe que los adoro. Ahora anda limpiar la caja de arena, y cuidado porque es pequeñito y todavía no aprende a achuntarle a la caja, así que limpia el piso.

Q-qué- gritó James enojado- sabes que soy alérgico a los gatos.

No importa- dijo la señora- no te estoy pidiendo que lo tomes en brazos y lo mimes o que lo bañes, solo que recojas sus desechos. Aunque pensándolo bien también me gusto la idea de que lo bañes.

Pero mamá- intento discutir James

Nada de peros, tu me desobedeciste- dijo la mujer- ahora cumple o le digo a tu padre.

* * *

En Hogwarts

Mis padres me echaron de la casa- dijo Lily a Francis- Potter les contó, aunque no se como se enteró el, si no esta acá en el cole, la ultima vez que supe de el estaba en mi casa, precisamente en mi pieza.

Mmm- dijo Francis- sabes creo que ya se donde está Snape, busquémoslo antes de buscar a Dumbledore.

Vamos.- dijo Lily

Ambos salieron corriendo y llegaron hasta la biblioteca. Escondido en el último estante estaba Snape. Francis lo vio, ya que conocía ese lugar de memoria, cada vez que veía a su "amigo" triste estaba ahí.

Lily se acercó corriendo y lo abrazó. Snape solo lanzó un gemido. La chica lo miro y vio que su cara estaba toda moreteada. Domitian Snape lo había golpeado. La chica lo abrazó y lo levantó, el chico cojeaba y estaba adolorido entero.

Entre Lily y Francis llevaron a Severus a la enfermería.

¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- dijo la mujer al ver a un alumno en ese estado.

Su padre lo golpeó- dijo Lily.

Está bien, salgan los dos que lo quiero revisar- dijo la enfermera.

* * *

En la casa de los Potter

James!, ¿qué te paso?, vienes todo hinchado- dijo Sirius aún en la piscina.

Gracias por tu regalo a mamá- dijo James

Hay que tierno, ¿te gusto?, es un regalo con mucho cariño- dijo Sirius- pero aún no me has dicho que te pas

Una repentina alergia, nada más- dijo James.

Jameeeeeeeeeees- grito la señora desde la cocina.

Ya voy- dijo James- ¿qué querrá ahora?- miró a Sirius- está me las vas a pagar.

¿Qué hice?- le gritó Sirius a James que entraba en la cocina.

¿Qué pasa mama?- dijo James

¿Qué pasó con todo el papel higiénico?- dijo la mujer- ayer fui de compras y compre varios rollos. ¿Y porque estas todo hinchado y rojo?

Mamá el confort me lo gaste yo, con esta alergia, por eso también estoy hinchado- dijo James enojado

Que como se te ocurre gastarte 20 rollos de confort por una simple alergia, tu crees que a mi me regalan las cosas- dijo la señora enojada- vas inmediatamente al boliche del frente a comprar más confort.

Simple alergia, jajajaja- dijo James sarcástico recordando el episodio de algunos años atrás cuando a su madre también se le había ocurrido tener un gato. Paso todas sus vacaciones de verano hinchado y resfriado, sus ojos le lloraban y había tenido mucha fiebre.

* * *

En Hogwarts

Lily- dijo Snape saliendo de la enfermera- tu familia me mandó una carta.

¿Qué?- dijo Lily- déjame leerla.

Toma- Severus le pasó una carta.

Snivellis... o como sea:

Soy la hermana de Lily. Quiero decirte que ella ya no es bienvenida en nuestra casa así que no vengan a pedir plata acá, que tu seas un vago no nos importa, y si Lily quiere morirse de hambre tampoco es nuestro problema.

Espero que no le contagies el sida a mi hermana, ya que no queremos que venga a llorarnos.

Sinceramente Petunia Evans (hija única).

* * *

En la casa de los Potter

James ¿ya llegaste?- dijo la señora Potter cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

No, fíjate que soy el doble de tu hijo, le saqué un pelo y me tome la poción multijugos, para venir a ver como sufre el pobre niño, y como es masacrado- dijo James cada vez más enojado.

Oye y el gato- dijo la mujer- ¿dónde está?

Lo colgué afuera para que se seque- dijo James

Que ¿que?- grito la mujer- llevame a donde esta

Llegaron hasta donde estaba el colgador de ropa, que tenía un gatito colgando, agarrado de la cola.

La señora Potter lo sacó y lo abrazó.

¿Qué hiciste?- dijo la mujer enojada- como se te ocurre, ¿lo querías matar acaso?- miro a su hijo que no contestaba- James, Jameeees ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien hijito?, contéstame.

Mamá- dijo James con mucho esfuerzo- no des-spido, me s-stoy mudiendo.

* * *

En Hogwarts

¿qué se creen de venir a insultarte así?- dijo Narcisa.- un grupo de sangres sucias.

Cálmate- dijo Snape- son la familia de Lily, además para que les vamos a hacer caso.

Qué la sangre sucia te cambio tanto- dijo Malfoy que iba entrando- creo que te esta haciendo mal juntarte con gente así. Apropósito, ¿te gusta mi nuevo estuche de flores?, es bastante bonito, lo que mas me gustan son los colores, las flores calipso y el fondo fucsia. ¿Qué opinas severus?

Yiakkkkk- exclamó el aludido con desaprobación.

* * *

En la casa de los Lupin

Estaban todos sentados en la mesa, Remus estaba apunto de vomitar por todos los budines de chocolate que su madre le había dado, su padre estaba leyendo el diario, cuando una lechuza llegó y tiro una carta en el suelo al lado de Remus, este se acercó e intentó tomarla, pero por la presión que ejercían los pantalones en su estómago, se reventó. El botón salió volando directo a la lechuza que le había entregado la carta.

La lechuza callo muerta al suelo y llegó el perro, que al verla la tomó y se la llevó como si fuese su trofeo.

Oye- grito Remus al perro- yo la mate, no tú. Es mi derecho guardarla como mi trofeo.- luego recogió la carta.

Querido Remus:

Te quiero contar que mi vida no ha sido de lo más interesante, luego de que llegamos del expreso nos fuimos a casa, donde había una lechuza con una carta para mamá. Se acercó a mí en tono amenazador y me mostró el papel. Para mi desgracia eran mis notas. Estoy castigado. Espero que estés pasando bien el tiempo.

Acá celebramos la primera navidad en la casa de mi familia paterna (Un poco adelantados, no), pero si no lo hacíamos ese día, no tendríamos navidad con mis abuelos que se van de vacaciones. La lechuza que te trajo la carta es el único regalo que recibí. De mi tío preferido. Cuando les conté a mis papas, se rieron, dijeron que solo había recibido regalos de un perdedor al igual que yo. Que ambos somos las ovejas negras.

Espero que estés bien, y por favor mandame un par de postres con mi lechuza, que me tienen a dieta.

Chao!!!. Peter

Remus miró la lechuza y sonrió- Ya Boby te la regalo, pero con la condición de que la hagas desaparecer de este planeta, que si colagusano se entera me mata. Su único regalo.

* * *

Hospital San Mungo

¿Cómo está mi hijo?- dijo la señora preocupada al doctor que se le había acercado.

Está bastante mal- dijo el doctor- algo le causó alergia. Y llego aquí en el peor estado.

Me pregunto que podrá haber sido- dijo la señora Potter mientras abrazaba a Sirius.- ¿cuando lo dará de alta?.

Si todo sigue como hasta ahora en 3 días más- dijo el doctor- esta noche tenemos que lograr quitarle la fiebre, mañana lo desconectaremos de la respiradora y en la noche lo deshincharemos. El día que queda, servir para hacerle exámenes.

Señor- dijo otro doctor que venía caminando- acá están los informes del test cutáneo. La alergia fue provocada por pelo de gato y polvo.

Bueno ya sabemos a que se debe la alergia de su hijo- dijo el doctor

Alergia a los gatos- dijo la mujer- pero si nunca a tenido alergia.

Siempre la a tenido- dijo el doctor- por lo menos eso muestran los exámenes.

Viste lo que provocaste con tu estúpido gato- dijo la señora a Sirius- quiero que lo regales, o lo que sea. Casi matas a mi hijo.

Pero- dijo Sirius

Nada de Pero- dijo la mujer- te vas a la casa y cuando yo vuelva tienes que haber terminado lo que James empezó, ya que como el no va a estar alguien tiene que trabajar, y de seguro no voy a ser yo.

Sirius se fue y el doctor miró a la señora- puede pasar a ver a su hijo

La señora Potter entró a la pieza de su hijo- Amor que te paso- dijo ella- no sabía nada de tu alergia.

Si sabias mamá- dijo James enojado- te acuerdas hace algunos años cuando trajiste el gato a la casa...

Tu te callas- dijo la mujer- ese idiota de Black, de donde habrá sacado que a mi me gustan los gatos

Siempre lo estas diciendo mamá- dijo James- siempre me hechas la culpa de que tu no puedes tener gatos.

Te dije que te calles- dijo la mujer- cuando llegues a la casa veras tele. Olvídate de trabajar con el polvo.

Pero si eso es lo que me has hecho hacer todos los días desde que llegue- dijo James- sacude esto, limpia esto otro. Hasta baña al gato

Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que te calles- dijo la señora Potter- no puedes calumniar así- miró a todos lados a ver si alguien la miraba- esto lo tengo que arreglar altiro. Hijo no puedes decir nada y para asegurarme de que eso no pase. Me vas a tener que perdonar pero Desmaius.

James se desmayó inmediatamente.

Señora Potter, que bueno que la encuentro- dijo un doctor que entró- su hijo esta bien, eso si ahora no puede dormir, está noche lo tenemos que mantener despierto por si ocurre alguna emergencia, cuando se estabilice podrá dormir.

Hay un problema- dijo la mujer

Que pasa- dijo el doctor

Es que mi hijo ya se durmió- dijo la señora Potter- como sabrá mi hijo estaba muy cansado así que se durmió al instante, y como tiene el sueño muy pesado, solo lo van a despertar con un conjuro, también espero que entienda que mi hijo cada vez que despierta dice puras incoherencias, así que solo denle la razón y no lo escuche.

* * *

aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, porfavor dejen reviews.... la inspiracon no cae del cielo, pero ustedes pueden ayudar...  



	6. Chapter 6

bueno después de casi un año y medio... aca va otro capitulo (más vale tarde que nunca). Debo admitir que este último tiempo la agenda ha estado muy apretada... bueno como siempre: los personajes no son nuestros si no de rowling...no nos demanden..

* * *

**En el hospital**

Señora- llamó el medico de guardia - le comunico que su hijo ya se despertó, y por lo que podemos apreciar, ya esta restableciendose. Un gran avance.

La señora Potter miró al medimago, luego de improviso entro en la habitación del jóven (cabe destacar que este estaba bastante tranquilo) se quedó unos segundos parada en la puerta mirandolo y luego de improviso salto sobre él, abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el chico bajo el peso de su madre se estaba ahogando y con las pocas fuerzas que tenia logro emitir un sonido que su madre pudo desifrar como: AUXILIO

La enfermera entró a ponerle una nueva dosis de antiestaminico al chico y se encontró con una imagen horrible, la madre ahogando a su hijo en un abrazo, rápidamente se acercó a ellos y los separó, al hacer esto, James recuperó el aire perdido mientras el agradecia profundamente a la mujer que lo habia rescatado.

Ma- dijo James luego de que la mujer saliera de la habitación, no sin asegurarse de que todo andaría normalmente- sigue así y te vendran a buscar los jueces de menores, por maltrato infantil. ¿o acaso no viste todo el daño que me has hecho? fisica y sicologicamente hablando.

La señora Potter sólo lo miro y luego le dio un coscorron

ma, que me duele- dijo el chico protestando

eso te pasa por andar calumniando por ahí- respondió la mujer- o acaso crees que a mi me gusta que andes diciendo que yo compré un gato para que te de alergia, o que te hice limpiar toda la casa como castigo.

nunca vas a cambiar mamá.

* * *

Hogwarts 

La enfermera salió de su despacho y se dirigió a calmar a los ansiosos muchachos que esperaban saber por el estado de severus. Al encontrarse con ellos estos la atacaron con preguntas y sólo pudo asegurar que Snape estaba bien cuando logro hacerlos callar y calmarlos.

Francis y Lily no sabian como Snape habia llegado nuevamente a estar mal, ya que el día anterior habia salido completamente restablecido de la enfermeria, o eso creían.

FLASH BACK

Toma, tu hermana me mandó esto- dijo sev entregandole una carta a Lily.

No me interesa, luego la leere- dijo ella sina darle mucha importancia- lo importante ahora es que tu estas bien.

no, leela ahora- dijo el chico- luego hablamos de mi.

Luego de que la chica leyó las malas noticias (N/A. por si no lo recuerdan, revisen el capitulo anterior) destruyó la carta y se acercó a su novio- dime que fue lo que ocurrió.

Mi padre, al enterarse que estaba saliendo contigo, vino acá y me dejó un par de cosas claras una de ellas es que los Snape no son traidores de sangre- al ver la cara de duda de lily prosiguió- traidores de la sangre son magos puros que se juntan con, eh, magos hijos de mugles.

sangre sucias?- preguntó lily para resumir un poco.

sí a eso se referia- prosiguió el chico- la cosa es que después de escucharlo decirme lo que me tenía que decir, decidí atreverme y contestarle, como veras mi padre se puso poco contento cuando le cante que yo te queria y no me iba a separar de tí. por lo que se decidió a golpearme, Domitian Snape me golpeó como siempre, pero esta vez repitiendome que no debía juntarme con sangresucias.

pero lo importante de todo es que ya estas bien- dijo ella

si, pomfrey me curó rápidamente todas las heridas.

ambos chicos salieron a caminar cerca del lago y como 2 niños se pusieron a hacer guerras de agua, salpicandóse enteros, pero de repente snape cayó al agua y no se levanto, pasados unos segundos lily comprendió que algo no andaba bien y corrió a recogerlo, y juntando todas sus fuerzas lo llevó donde la enfermera.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y? que tenia sev?- preguntó la pelirroja a la enfermera.

en realidad yo, en un error sólo cure las heridas ya que se veían bastante mal, cayendo en la cuenta de que fueron hechas por un cruciatus, pero luego de que lo revise, me di cuenta que tiene contudiones por todos lados y heridas internas, me sorprende que haya estado tanto rato bien, es más, que el chico haya podido levantarse es casi imposible, se nota que este chico a recibido este tipo de maleficios antes, por la resistencia qe tiene y las cicatrices que he encontrado.

Francis se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta de la enfermería mientras la enfermera conversaba con lily, cuando estaba girando la manilla, la enfermera lo miró, retándolo ya que estas no era horas de visitas, pero al ver la cara de cachorro triste que puso lily, decidió dejarlos entrar, total el señor snape todavia dormía, y eseraba que los jóvenes no lo despertaran.

pasada la media noche, Francis regresó a su sala común dejándo sola a lily junto a snape, pronto la chica comenzó a quedarse dormida apoyada en la cama del chico, y ya cuando se estaba dejando vencer, sintió que le acariciaban el pelo despertando completamente, hay estaba snape mirandola con una media sonrisa en la boca, la abrazó y así pasaron el resto de la noche.

* * *

casa de lupin 

Hijo- dijo el padre de remus- creo que en esta semana que llevas acá has subido un montón de peso, creo que lo mejor es que comiences a adelgazar, o la noche de luna llena lo pasaras peor que nunca.

al escuchar esa recomendación, el chico dejó de lado el postre de chocolate que estaba comiendo, en realidad su padre tenía razon, en todo este tiempo no se había medido para comer y si seguí así iba a sufrir las consecuencias, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la lechuza que había matado, la lechuza de peter, sin pensarlo 2 veces decidió que casaría una nueva para su amigo, sacó la trampa que había hecho hace muchos años con su padre para pillar el cuervo del vecino, que siempre se metía a la casa de los lupin para robar comida y se fue. pasó toda la noche hasta que encontró una lechuza bastante parecida a la de su amigo, tomó la trampa y dentro puso unas cuantas bolas de alimento de lechuza, al ver esto la lechuza giró la cabeza, dándole a entender a remus que no le importaba en lo más minimo lo que el hiciera, esto enojó mucho a remus, por lo que decidió tirarle una piedra, cual fue su suerte que le pegó justo en un ala, al verse dañada la lechuza enfurecida voló a donde estaba remus y comenzó a picotearlo.

Al otro día llegó a su casa a la hora del desayuno, al verlo su madre, en el estado que llegaba, se largo a gritar histerica- donde has estado hijo mio?.

remus le contó toda la historia, desde como había matado la lechuza de peter hasta que habia llegado a su casa y estab conversando con su madre, ella al escuchar esto se apiado de el y lo llamó, juntos fueron a la pieza de ella y ella levantó el colchon y saco un pequeño estuche, de ahi saco un par de galeons y guiñó el ojo a su hijo- toma para que le compres una lechuza a tu amiguito, con lo pavo que es no se dara cuenta de que no es la original, pero no le digas a tu padre que yo poseo este dinero, recuerda que estamos en época de ahorro.

* * *

casa petegriew 

peter, volvió tu lechuza- gritó una mujer de pelo rubio y regordeta- lee la carta y llevatela a tu habitación. o quiero ver a este animal por acá.

peter bajó y abrazó a su lechuza, que en ves de corresponderla como lo hacia desde que se la habían regalado le rasguño la mano.- debe ser que estas enojada, te apuesto a que es lupin no te convido ningun postre, egoista.

sacó la carta de la pata del ave y la leyó, mientras esta se dirigió a la jaula de la antigua lechuza y con gusto se comió toda la comida.

Querido peter:

que más da, todos los padres siempre castigan por las notas, aunque me imagino que no te debe haber ido muy bien, bueno mejor comienza a esforzarte un poco, para que puedas tener un trabajo que te pague para vivir por lo menos. en cuanto a o del postre que me pediste, lamento decirte que mi madre se los regalo todos a mi tía, ya que yo decidi ponerme a dieta tu sabes, debo cuidar mi figura. Me gustó mucho tu lechuza, y a boby, mi perro tambien con decirte que la disfruto mucho mientras estuvo aqui.

bueno te dejo que me voy a dormir, ayer pase la noche en vela, digamos que estaba reponiendo una cosa que le rompi a un amigo.

chausss lunatico.

luego de leer la carta la dejó de lado- ya me habia hecho a la idea de que mis postres si llegarían, pucha, y ese remus, que buen amigo. ¿por quien habra pasado la noche en vela, yo llegase a romper o perder algo de otros me hago el estupido y lo niego de por vida...

* * *

Siriusssssss- se escuchó un grito de la cocina. 

o no! la madrastra ya va a retar a cenicienta por algo- pensó sarcásticamente sirius mientras veía la telenovela del momento.

la señora potter llegó hasta la habitación en la cual se encontraba sirius, para su sorpresa la ropa que ella habia dejado para que el planche estaba intacta sobre la tabla, sólo una blusa, para ser presisos: su blusa! se encontraba bajo la plancha hirviendo (N/A lo que quedaba de blusa).

sirius me puedes explicar que es esto- dijo la mujer apuntando su blusa favorita.

una blusa- dijo sirius sin darle mucha importancia e intentando no perderse detalle de la serie.

te he dicho que planches y mira lo que me encuentro- lo reprendió la señora potter- eres un vago.

si, si, si- dijo sirius sin darle mucha importancia- si no le molesta: podria dejar de gritar que intento ver mi telenovela tranquilo!

chiquillo mal criado, no me busques que me vas a encontrar, y creeme no es muy bonito, nada más preguntale a james- chillo la mujer indignada.

sirius se levantó de pronto de la silla en la cual estaba sentado y muy calmado le dijo- señora estoy en mi hora de descanso, no puede violar ese momebto de privacidad o la puedo demandar con los servicios sociales muggles- luego de decir esto empujó a la mujer fuera de la habitación y con un portazo cerró la puerta, luego puso llave y la bloqueó con una silla. mientras de afuera se escuchaban los gritos de la mujer tratando de entrar...

* * *

ya se me habia olvidado la historia... tuve que empezar a leerla de nuevo pa cachar bien, en fin aora esta updateado, no molesten hasta el proximo año... jajaj broma, tratare de updatear lo antes posible, despues de las vacaciones eso si ya pusss chicos... nos vemos y no se olviden: reviews! 

(ayuden a mi magnación a continuar, incentivenla)


End file.
